


短信

by AndersonChang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersonChang/pseuds/AndersonChang
Summary: 其实就是在明目张胆地模仿斯特林堡的《半张纸》“三个人的关系太过于拥挤了”引自戴妃的纪录片，原文：There were three of us in this marriage, so it was a bit crowded.
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 5





	短信

**三个人的关系太过于拥挤了，斯蒂文**

斯蒂文等待着那个西班牙人的短信，等啊等啊，他等了两年，一直等到他离开洛杉矶的那天，那条短信却始终没有发过来。他登上了回到英国的航班，将手机调至飞行模式，他会再等待十一个小时，如果那时候西班牙人还没给他致信……如果那时候西班牙人还没给他致信……斯蒂文心想，那么他将会继续等下去。

**斯蒂文，今晚七点有空吗？**

他说那是作为带他参观城市的报答——一顿西班牙风味的晚餐。开门迎接斯蒂文的他穿着一条格子围裙。那个西班牙人说他来得太早了，晚餐都还没做完呢。斯蒂文愣了会神，说他已经吃过晚餐了，很抱歉。是吗？西班牙人难掩失落，他说不用感到抱歉，他本来应该在短信里说清楚的。现在怎么办？不过他还有胃口再吃一点东西，斯蒂文说。

**我弄到了两张利物浦的主场球票，这周日的，要一起去看吗？**

赛后，在那间叫做阿尔伯特的酒吧里，他们喝着淡啤酒。西班牙人瞧见斯蒂文有些兴致缺缺，便问他是不是埃弗顿球迷。斯蒂文坦言自己对足球几乎可以算作一窍不通，他很少看球。不过这场比赛很有意思，斯蒂文随即补充道。西班牙人说，他本以为大多数英国人都是球迷。大概如此吧，斯蒂文叹了口气，只是他自己并不是大多数人啊。

**这样会不会太麻烦你了？**

手机收到这条短信的时候，斯蒂文正在玩三人行，他夹在两个男人中间。事后，他们抱着他。斯蒂文觉得这样很安心。第二天一早，他醒来的时候发现那两个男人已经离开了，出租屋内只剩下了斯蒂文一个人。空旷，冷寂。斯蒂文拿起手机，看到了昨晚西班牙人发给他的短信，回复了一句“没关系，刚好可以帮我分担一半的房租”。

**我没带钥匙，帮我开一下门吧 : ）**

西班牙人到家的时候满身酒臭。利物浦今晚刚刚完成了一场惊天逆转，斯蒂文在电视上看完了这场比赛的转播，而西班牙人在那间叫做阿尔伯特的酒吧，和一群男孩儿们度过了一个疯狂之夜。开门的瞬间，西班牙人扑倒在斯蒂文怀里。口渴，他说。斯蒂文把他安置在床上，然后给他倒了一杯水。头疼，他说。斯蒂文从浴室的小药箱里找到了一瓶阿司匹林。要抱抱，他说。斯蒂文侧卧在西班牙人身边，双臂环抱着他的腰。这样行吗？他问道。西班牙人已经打起了呼噜。

**圣诞节快乐，亲爱的，刚刚收到了你寄过来的礼物，很棒哦**

这是他们确定关系之后的第一个圣诞节，但是男友在一周前已经回到了西班牙。斯蒂文给他买了一件利物浦的14号球衣，他说过他最喜欢那个球员，一半是因为他的国籍，还有一半是因为他的样貌。斯蒂文问男友，他会吃醋吗。男友摇了摇头，说不会啊，如果可以的话，真希望和他来一场三人行呢，最好拉上8号，试一次四人行。

**斯蒂文，这里有个派对，要过来玩吗？ ; )**

就在那个夜晚，一名男人闯入了斯蒂文的生活，他是斯蒂文男友的同乡，也是一个西班牙人——一个美丽的西班牙男子。他们三人在洗手间里接吻，然后他们三人在斯蒂文和男友的床上做爱——三人行。对于斯蒂文的男友而言，这是他们两人生活的小插曲，是一道调味剂。而对于斯蒂文，他回忆起了他经历过的最后一次三人行——都已经是两年前的事了，就发生在他男友搬过来的前一个晚上。那个第三者，点燃了斯蒂文两年未曾燃起的某种欲念之火。一个人粗暴，一个人温柔；一个人陌生，一个人熟悉；一个人呼唤着上帝，一个人呼唤着斯蒂文的姓名。而斯蒂文夹在两人中间，他却沉默不语。

**斯蒂文，既然你今晚不回来的话，那我就不等你了，先睡觉啦，晚安咯**

收到这条短信的时候，斯蒂文正躺在另一个西班牙人的床上，他们正进行着性爱前的前戏。斯蒂文皱了皱眉。身边的西班牙人瞥见了他脸上这一轻微的动作，问道，怎么了吗？男友的短信，斯蒂文回答。他可以加入进来，西班牙人提议。斯蒂文摇了摇头。他们做爱，在高潮来临时，斯蒂文唤着他男友的名字，西班牙人唤着斯蒂文的姓名。

**我不知道，我现在心里很乱，待会儿再给你回个电话**

这是斯蒂文和男友的第一次争吵，尽管没有激烈的言辞。斯蒂文告诉男友，他昨晚和那个西班牙人在一起。男友陷入了沉默，接着他冲出了家门。斯蒂文每次一给男友致电都是无人接听。凌晨一点，男友还没回家。凌晨二点，男友还没回家。凌晨三点，斯蒂文坐在公寓门口。凌晨四点，斯蒂文下了楼，坐在楼道口。凌晨五点，斯蒂文被一阵轻摇给晃醒。他看见男友站在他面前，而自己身上披着男友的大衣。斯蒂文抱住了男友。清晨，他们在朝阳的微光下做爱，似乎什么也没有发生。

**安全抵达马德里，斯蒂文，不用担心**

他们最终在斯蒂文男友离开利物浦之前分手了，但是依然还是保持着朋友关系——可以上床的朋友关系。一个西班牙人搬出去了，而另一个西班牙人搬了进来，似乎什么也没有发生。斯蒂文和他的现任西班牙男友做爱，也和他的前任西班牙男友做爱，偶尔他们会玩三人行——两个西班牙人和一个英国人，英国人夹在西班牙人中间。然后斯蒂文的前任西班牙男友离开了利物浦，他毕业了，而且在马德里找到了一份好工作。斯蒂文回到了自己加上唯一一个西班牙男人的生活。斯蒂文收到这条短信之后，回复了一句“祝你一切安好”。心中某个部位突然间支离破碎，他侧过身子，背对着床上的男友，一夜无眠。

**生日快乐，斯蒂文**

那是斯蒂文在5月30号收到的第一条短信，来自他的西班牙前男友。那晚的性爱，斯蒂文没有体会到一丝快感，只有疼痛。兴致很快就熄灭了。性爱结束后，他们相拥在沙发上看着老电影《卡门·琼斯》。电影放到一半，斯蒂文说自己困了。然后他去了浴室，打开了花洒，斯蒂文对着手机里唯一一张前男友的照片开始自慰。不知道过了多久，当浴室门再次打开，他射了。斯蒂文喘着粗气，望见自己的西班牙男友正低头看着自己。他很抱歉，斯蒂文说道。

**斯蒂文，你明天几点到慕尼黑？我好去机场接你**

他发誓两人这次不会再做爱了，但是当斯蒂文在机场到达厅被自己的西班牙前男友熊抱的那一刻，他知道这条誓言终将被违背。而事实确实如此。性爱结束后，他们赤裸地站在阳台上抽着烟。西班牙人问，他是否还和那人在一起。斯蒂文回答，是的，不过两人现在是开放性关系。他先是去了伦敦，之后又去了意大利，斯蒂文告诉身边的西班牙人，自己那个男友，其实也可以说是前男友了，对他们来说，开放性关系相较于坚守贞操要更轻松一些。西班牙人吐了个烟圈，沉默不语。

**三个人的关系太过于拥挤了，斯蒂文**

他关闭飞行模式的瞬间，手机收到了那个在慕尼黑的西班牙人发来的短信。斯蒂文突然间词穷，不知道该回复些什么话。然而无论他说了些什么，在对方看来都是无力的辩驳。一位空乘询问斯蒂文是不是有什么需要帮助的地方，他这才发现机舱内的乘客就只剩下他一个人了。斯蒂文回到家，他给自己在意大利的男友打了电话，告诉对方，自己不能再和他在一起了。意大利的西班牙人说他能理解，他们之前商量过的，他们还是朋友，而且他也祝福斯蒂文找到自己的幸福。接着，斯蒂文给那个在慕尼黑的西班牙人发了条短信：“我爱你，哈维。”但是这条短信如石沉大海，始终没有回音。

一条又一条来自哈维的短信，斯蒂文一一读过，然后删除。当飞机降落在希思罗机场的时候，斯蒂文删除了全部的短信，他觉得无比轻松。斯蒂文重新拾起和哈维一起度过的十年时光，并且庆幸至少他曾经拥有过。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实就是在明目张胆地模仿斯特林堡的《半张纸》  
> “三个人的关系太过于拥挤了”引自戴妃的纪录片，原文：  
> There were three of us in this marriage, so it was a bit crowded.


End file.
